1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum wrap for a concrete mixer and more particularly pertains to a new drum insulating device for a concrete truck for insulating ready mix concrete trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a drum wrap for a concrete mixer is known in the prior art. More specifically, a drum wrap for a concrete mixer heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,594; 4,122,640; 5,263,603; 5,575,402; 5,516,181; and Des. 393,572.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drum insulating device for a concrete truck. The inventive device includes a sheet of material having a pair of outer layers and an inner layer and further having a first portion and a second portion and being adapted to be securely fastened about a mixing drum of a concrete truck with fasteners; and also includes fastening members for fastening the first and second portions together.
In these respects, the drum insulating device for a concrete truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insulating ready mix concrete trucks.